happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 18: The Amazing Crazy Vegas Race
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 18 - The Amazing Crazy Vegas Race S.E.W: Welcome back to Happy Tree Friends Battle, we are down to our Final 5, which will soon become out Final 4 as someone will be eliminated; Cuddles, Flaky, and Mime were up for elimination, let's see who it will be going home Cuddles: Alright let's do this S.E.W: Also, because we are going from Final 5 to 4, there will be no more Contestant voting Mime: Shoot, That would have probably helped me!! S.E.W: We got 20 votes, TV, Show the Likes TV: The Person Winning the Prize is Cuddles with 5 votes, Flaky got 4 votes, and Mime got 1 Mime: One Vote!!!??? That could mean......Oh forget it!! Cuddles: Yeah, What's my Prize!? S.E.W: Your prize is an advantage in the next challenge, and a $50 bill, that won't really help you, but at least it's something right!!? Cuddles: Well, At least that's true S.E.W: Let's get to the dislikes, Cuddles, You got 0 votes at this Elimination, so you will make it to the Final 4 Cuddles: Awesome, I never thought I made it this far S.E.W: Well, You did, The last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flaky with 4 votes, Mime is sadly eliminated with 6 votes, so he doesn't make it to the final 4 Mime: Darn S.E.W: At least it's a good rank right?? Mime: Yeah S.E.W: But here take this......its a pizza Mime: Ok S.E.W: It's time to go Mime, Say goodbye Mime: Um....Bye (Mime gets Flung) S.E.W: With that we have our Final 4; Cuddles, Flaky, Flippy, and Petunia, What do you have to say Cuddles: It's AWSOME, I never though I'd make it far Flaky: As much I am crying, I'm crying for joy, I'm so happy (Starts crying for Joy) Flippy: I hope I win this game, If I do I'll donate half it to the children's hospital Flipqy: As a nuclear bomb to blow all of them up!! Flippy: I mean, Yeah, The children these days need our help Flipqy: They can all jump off a cliff!!!! Petunia: It's amazing that I've made it this far, BUT I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF HANDY GETTING ME ELIMINATED!!!!!! I HELP HIM GET FAR, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Anyways, I'm glad that I made it far S.E.W: Its time for our next challenge, The next challenge is a challenge which requires all the eliminated contestants (Teleports Eliminated Contestants to current place) Lifty: Woah, Why are we here?? S.E.W: You guys are here because we are starting the pre-finale right now (All Gasp) S.E.W: That's right, This episode is the last viewer elimination, So anyway, the reason that you all are here is that you guys will help the remaining 4 in the next challenge, You all will be spit into groups of 4 except Cuddles who gets 5 for winning the prize and your all having a 1 way-3 day trip.........TO LAS VEGAS!!!!! All: Yeah!!!! S.E.W: The challenge will be held in Las Vegas, Once we get there, I will further explain the rules (When arriving to Las Vegas Strip) S.E.W: Now that we are here, Let me fully explain the rules, I have a race with 4 check points, You will get a paper with a question that will lead you to your next checkpoint, there will be a box at your destonation, the box contains your next clue to your clue, The person who gets to the final check point in which, Your Truly will be waiting, wins immunity. The eliminated contestants will all be divided into groups of 4 and and you'll be helping one of the 4 contestants with the questions, Cuddles won the prize so he gets 5 members, Here's who goes where Mime, Handy, Toothy, Russell, and Lammy go with Cuddles The Mole, Splendid, Cub, and Pop go with Petunia Lifty, Nutty, Giggles, and Sniffles go with Flaky Shifty, Cro-Marmott, Disco Bear, and Lumpy go with Flippy Also remember to ask the locals around here for Clues, I also have my Friends; Yong Feng, AnimationFan15, and Rorosilky5, and a New person (Sandgar) around different parts of the city, They are the people you should mainly ask for clues, (Because I told them the answers) Rorosilky5 is at the Planet Hollywood AnimationFan15 is at the Wynn Yong Feng is at the Bellagio And Sandgar is at the Luxor And Remember, You have to have all your members before I give you immunity Ok everyone, Vegas is waiting, Travel Safe, No using the Internet .......GO!!!!! (Petunia/Flippy/Flaky/Cuddles): Ok, the question is, What is the Old Aladdin called Today? Shifty: Hey, Lifty, This is Vegas right!? Lifty: Uh, Yes, Why!? Shifty: The slot machines and chips in the casinos are probably LOADED WITH MONEY, We could just go in a casino and help ourself to a bunch!!! Lifty: As much as that is a cool plan, I say no, We have stick to our team, or we could make them lose!!! Shifty: Do I look like I give a hoot, about if my team loses, No!!! Besides, we aren't even on the same team, so you can't tell me what to do!! Lifty: Well, I'm not going and you can't make me!!!! Shifty: I bet I can!!! (Meanwhile) Cuddles: Aladdin, What place in this city looks like a building that's used to be called the Aladdin??? Toothy: Let's try to ask some of the locals, as SEW advised to us, Mainly we should talk to one of the 3 people Russell: Yarrr, But wher' should 'e go first!!!??? Cuddles: Well I think we should find the one closest to us, We are at the Encore, so we should talk to AnimationFan15 who is at the Wynn. (Meanwhile) FLIPPY: I've been to Vegas before, so I may know a couple buildings, The question is pretty hard, but I'm guessing it's either the Planet Hollywood or City Center Lumpy: Uhhhh, How about the Caesars Salad Flippy: Thats CAESARS PALACE AND THAT WASNT EVEN ONE OF THE OPTIONS!!!! Wait, Where is Shifty and Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot, Where is my Team!!!??? (Meanwhile at a Jacuzzi) Disco Bear: So then I was like, Hey girl, I love you, but she just looked at me like, OMG, Your face it's so.......!!! Flippy: Disco Bear!!! Where are You!!!! Disco Bear: Shoot!!! (Hides underwater) Flippy: Hey ladies, Have you seen an orange flashy bear around here?? (Ladies Point toward underwater) Flippy: (grabs Disco Bear's hair and drags him out) Disco Bear: Uhhhh.....Hi Flippy, Lovely time for a swim, huh?! Flippy: (Scolds him before throwing him into a deep end of a pool) Ladies: Wow, How charming of you to throw that idiot out of here, He was so Annoying!!! (Meanwhile) Flaky: Well, This is great, We haven't found the answer to the question, and we've been strolling around for over...... Sniffles: The answer to the first question is Planet Hollywood, After looking through my notes on Las Vegas history I found out that the Planet Hollywood is the Aladdin, just renovated Giggles: Sounds Legit Flaky: Ok, Let's go (Meanwhile) Petunia: Hey I see Rorosilky5 in front of the Planet Hollywood, Maybe she knows the answer to the Question Pop: Ok, Let's ask her, By the way, I realized that your attitude has changed dramatically, this story no longer has (BEEPS) anymore Petunia: Well, Except when it's necessary, Like what Handy did to me last episode, NOW THAT WAS JUST PLAIN MEAN!!!!! Pop: I know, and that was horrible, Right now, let's ask Rorosilky about question 1 Rorosilky: Hi guys, Got anything to ask??? Pop: Yes, Can you give us a clue about question 1 Rorosilky: Here's a haiku that will help you The place which you search Is not far but is quite near Just look around here Petunia: That helps a lot, Thanks Rorosilky: Just trying to be helpful Pop: That means the building is really close to here, We just need to look closely around here (Meanwhile) Lifty: Shifty, Why did you drag me to the top of the High Roller Ferris Wheel??!! Shifty: For this!!! (ties Lifty's legs with rope and pushes him out of the gondola making only hang by a couple feet) Lifty: Shifty what are you doing, get me out of here!!! Shifty: If you agree to loot some slot machines, Then I can get you back up, As for now, I'M GOING TO TICKLE YOU!!!!! Lifty: No, Shifty, Please, No, I don't wanna die!!! Shifty: (Takes out a feather and drags it across Lifty's foot) I'm sure you won't Lifty (Meanwhile) Cuddles: AnimationFan15, We need your help, Can you give us a clue about the question AnimationFan15: All, I can tell you is that, It's between Flamingo and Harmon Road Toothy: That sums it up, It must be either the Planet Hollywood, Paris, or Bally's, but which is it??!! Lammy: How about we check the Liabrary, We could find info about Old buildings there Cuddles: Good Idea, But where is this place Lammy: According to this map, It's about 10 miles away, we could a taxi and we could drive there. Toothy: Well, Not really a good idea, We are only choosing between 3 buildings, Let's just guess one of those 3 Russell: Well, I disagree that Bally's would be called the Aladdin, I just have a feeling that the Planet Hollywood is our answer (Meanwhile on the High Roller) Lifty: Pleas Shifty, Bring me back up, I'm going to fall Shifty: Only if you agree to loot some machines Lifty: Fine, We can Go loot some slot machines Shifty: Now your talking (loosens rope) Lifty: Why on earth would you do that, I could have fallen and died Shifty: Come on, You know the saying.....Whatever happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas Lifty: I don't completely agree on that!!! Shifty: Whatever!!! Now come on, I heading towards the Venetian, It looks like it's a rich hotel Lifty: (Sighs and Thinks) Why did I become a thief in the first place!!!??? (Meanwhile) (Flippy's Team - Currently in Last Place) Flippy: Uggh, My team is all over Vegas, And I've barely moved from the Wynn, I need to get to the Planet Hollywood, I'm guessing that the answer is the Planet Hollywood, I better head there myself, My team is full of idiots Lumpy: The answer is the Caesars Salad (Faints) FLIPPY: As much as Lumpy is my friend, He is a total moron!!! (Meanwhile) (Flaky's Team - Currently in 2nd Place) (Cuddles Team - Currently in 1st Place) Flaky: There's the Planet Hollywood, and I see the clue box Cuddles: There is the clue box, I'll open it (Opens the Box and retrieve the Next Clue followed by Flaky's team which Flaky takes out the next clue) Flaky/Cuddles: Next Clue, Neon or Be on S.E.W: Las Vegas has been known for many museums and attractions, There are 2 activities to pick from for the next part of the challenge Neon - Requires Teams to Go to the Neon Grave Yard and Find a certain Sign and unscrew and take a picture with you and your team, and turn it in to a tour guide, Who will give you next clue Be On - Requires Teams to go to the Stratosphere and have each member of your Team Bungie Jump off the top without falling out of the cord, Once reaching the bottom, they will Receive there next clue Flaky: I want to go with Neon, What about you guys Flaky's Team: Sure!! Cuddles: Does Be On, Sound Nice Cuddles' Team: Sounds Good Flaky: Taxi!!! (Taxi stops by) Take us to the Neon Boneyard Cuddles: Let's wave a taxi down, Taxi!!! (Taxi Stops By) Take us to the Stratosphere please, and step on it Taxi Driver: You got it!!! (Meanwhile) (Petunia's Team - Currently in Last Place) Petunia: Where are we, I don know how we wound up at the Luxor, but I don't see a clue box anywhere Pop: I know right, We've been wandering for hours, and it's 11:00 pm, I have a feeling we should ask someone Petunia: Yeah, But who!!?? Cub: Sandgar Pop: Wait, What did you say Cub!!!??? Cub: (points to Sandgar who is Standing by the Luxor Sphinx Pop: Hey, That's Sandgar, Let's ask him, He may know!!! Petunia: Good Idea, By the way, Where is Splendid?!!? Pop: I don't know, He was here an hour ago, I wonder where he went!!?? (At the Flamingo) Splendid: Hey, Hey, Hey, I win again you guys, Pay up!! Stranger: How does he win so much a roulette (At the Venetian) Lifty: I still don't think that this is a good idea!! Shifty: Stop your whining already!!! Now, We just need to pretend that we here to gamble, but we're really going to loot them clean!!! Lifty: Why do we need to do this!!!??? Shifty: It's the only way to get money in Vegas Lifty: (Sigh) Shifty: Here's a crowbar, You hit, I loot the machine Lifty: Wait, One more thing, Where is our team!!?? Shifty: I think they are fine without us (Meanwhile) (Flippy's Team - Currently in 3rd Place) Flippy: (Gasps for air as he arrives at the clue box, Opens box and Takes out Clue) I choose, Be on!!! (Looks down the strip to realize the Stratosphere is on the other side of the Strip) Flippy: Uggh, Why does this have to be so hard (Hails a taxi and starts being driven to the stratosphere) Pop: Sandgar, We need your advice, can you give us a clue on what the question is...please!!?? Sandgar: The answer is where Britney Spears Sings Petunia: I listen to Britney Spears, And I heard on the news that she performs at the........PLANET HOLLYWOOD!!!! WE JUST PASSED IT, WE NEED TO RUN, COME ON POP!!!!! Pop: Thanks for the help Sandgar!!! Sandgar: No problem (Meanwhile) Nutty: Hey guys, Iisisisisisisisisi that the Neooeoeoeoeoeoeon boneyard over there!? Giggles: It is, Flaky, Tell the driver to Stop Flaky: Will do, (to the driver) Ok, you can stop here, Thank you!!! (Flaky pays the driver and the Team Exits the Car) Taxi Driver: Your very welcome Flaky: There's the tour guide, She must have our next clue Tour Guide: Glad that your here, Your challenge is to find 2 certain signs and take a photo of it along with your team, the challenging part is that your doing this in the middle of the night, So you must look hard, The Signs you must look for is the Showboat and Sahara signs Flaky: It's do dark to tell, Nutty, do you have the flashlight Nutty: You means that lollipop, Oh yeah, I ate it Flaky: (Face Palm) Why Nutty, Why Nutty: But watch this (Runs his tummy causing his stomach to glow and light up when he opens his mouth Giggles: That is so cool, Let's go find the signs (Meanwhile) (Cuddles Team - Currently in 2nd Place) Mime: Well, Here we are!!! The Stratosphere tallest building in Las Vegas Cuddles: Wow, That is huge (Flippy's Tream - Currently in 3rd Place) Flippy: I'm finally here, that was a nightmare Cuddles: UHOH, Flippy is here, Everyone to the Elevators!!! (Everyone this Fast, But Flippy manages to beat them to the elevator leaving Cuddles' team in 3rd place) Mime: Drat, We almost made it (Meanwhile) Petunia's Team - (Currently in Last Place) Petunia: (Finds Clue Box and Retrieves the Last Clue) Shoot, We are in Last Place Pop: That's true, But we should choose Neon, It sounds Quick Petunia: Ok, Let's haul a taxi (Meanwhile) (Flaky's Team - Currently in 1st Place) Flaky: Nutty, can you come over here for second Nutty: Sure whahahahahat for?? Flaky: Shine your Light here (Nutty shines his light to reveal that Flaky has found the First sign) Flaky: Hey guys I found the first sign, The Sahara Nutty: I got the camera, I'll take the selfie (Nutty takes the Selfie with the Team and the Team splits up again to find the last sign) Giggles: There's, Stardust, Frontier, Caesars Palace, Ugggh, there must be tons of signs here, How will we find the correct one!!?? Sniffles: ITS THE ONE THAT OBVIOUSLY SAYS SHOWBOAT ON IT!!!!!! Flaky: Guys, This Boneyard is less than 150 feet across, There is no, Way we Can't find it, I mean there a sign for the Moulin Rouge, the Sassy Sally's, the Showboat, the.... wait, I found the last sign, It was right in front of me, How could I have so blind Nutty: I'll take the picture (Nutty takes the picture and the team turns it in to the Tour Guard) Tour Guide: Good Job you guys, Here is your next Clue Flaky: Ok, (Tears open the Clue) Next destination is the Bellagio Las Vegas, Where you will meet Yong Feng who will give you your next clue Sniffles: Great, I'll hail a taxi (Petunia's Team - Currently in Last Place) Petunia: Shoot, Flaky's team just left, We need to hurry Pop: There's the Tour Guard, Let's ask her (Meanwhile at the Stratosphere) (Flippy - Currently in 2nd Place) Flippy: Ok, I'm all hooked up, I'm ready to Jump Jumping Instructor: Ok, Kid, Just keep your knees bent and...... (Turns to Find out Flippy had already jumped) Flippy: Wooooohoooo, This is AWSOME!!!! (Suddenly Realeases his Safety Belt and Land by the Entrance of the Stratosphere) Clue Person: That was totally radical, Here is your next clue Flippy: Thank You!! (Meanwhile) Mime: We need to Hurry, Everyone just JUMP!!!! Cuddles: Ok Team, Flippy is ahead of us, We should make this quick and..... (Turns to realized that his Team already had jumped) Cuddles: (Sighs and Jumps) GERRRRROOONNNNIIIIMMMMMOOOOO!!!!!! (Cuddles Team Lands Safely on the Platform and make their way to the entrance) Clue Person: That was Radical, Here's your next clue!!! Cuddles: The Bellagio isn't that far, We can walk (Meanwhile) Lifty: Shifty, The police are here!!! Shifty: Just keep looting the slot machines, We'll be rich before you know it. Lifty: Well, I'm not going to be arrest for this, See Ya Shifty: No don't leave me!!! (Runs after Lifty) Lifty: Gosh, Why is my brother such a (BEEP)!!?? (Meanwhile) (Petunia's Team - Currently in Last Place) Petunia: We're done Tour Guide: Great Job, Here is your next Clue Petunia: Let's Hurry, We could Catch up to the Others (Meanwhile) Flaky: Look, There's Yong Feng, He's by the maintenance room Yong Feng: Follow me you guys to your next challenge, But in order to get started, another team must make it here Flippy: Ok, You can drop me off here Cuddles: There's Flippy, Let's catch up to him (Yong Feng: There's 2 other teams coming, Who will make it here first) Flippy: Yes, Made it here First Cuddles: Uggh, Were Lost a Footrace again, Were doomed Yong Feng: Follow Me, Flippy and Flaky the next part only requires you two Petunia: We're here, Are we too late?? Cuddles: Apparently you are, The challenge can only take 2 team at a time. Petunia: Shoot!!! Yong Feng: Flippy and Flaky, Your challenge is to make a hydro jet show with the ones in the famous Bellagio Fountain, You will pick a song and make a hydro jet show with these Buttons, you will be rated by the people, You will receive an average score, and if you get a 6 or more, you advance, and get the clue to the Pit Stop. Flaky: But I don't know how to work a Hydo Jet Yong Feng: Well all you have to do is press these buttons to shoot the hydro jets, You have 20 seconds to pick a song from this stack of CDs Flippy: Found one, Lucy in the Sky with the Diamonds Flaky: I guess, Fly me to the Moon Yong Feng: Then It's settled, Flaky will go first because she got here first!!! Flaky: Ok, I hope I do well (Several Minutes Later) Yong Feng: The people have voted, Although the performance was really random, You got an average of 6.75, Just enough to advance you, Flippy its your turn Flippy: This should be that hard (Several Minutes Later) Yong Feng: Sorry Flippy. even though you did well, You, only got a 4.7, Not enough, Flaky can advance on, Flaky, also as you leave, Call Cuddles down here, Here is your final Check point clue Flaky Flaky: Sure thing, I'll tell him (Arrives at the Entrance) Flaky: Cuddles, Your wanted downstairs!! Cuddles: Finally!!! Flaky: The Final Clue is this post card, But, I don't know what this is, I never seen this in Vegas before Sniffles: I have no idea either, But if I get out my notes, I could find out more about this building Giggles: Ok, Go for it (When Cuddles arrives at the Control area and is given a brief explanation about the Hydro jets) Yong Feng: While Flippy tries again, You can pick out a song from this stack of CDs Cuddles: Wow, There must be hundreds of songs here Yong Feng: Yes, And I suggest you get started, Anyway, Flippy, You get to go again, Let's see how better you do (Several Minutes Later) Yong Feng: Wow Flippy, With an Impressive 8.1, you advance this challenge and here is your next clue, Also, Tell Petunia to come down here while your leaving Flippy: Ok Yong Feng: Ok, Cuddles it's your turn Cuddles: Shoot, I just hope I don't epically fail (Several Minutes Later) Yong Feng: Congrats Cuddles, With a close 6.01, You advance on, Here is your Clue Cuddles: That you sir Petunia: OMG, I'm here, Let's get this over with (Meanwhile) Flippy: Hmm, This building looks familiar, I wonder if it's an imploded building Flaky: Well, According to the Map of Vegas, I don't see a Stardust anywhere Sniffles: Aha, I found it, The final destination is the Resort World Construction Sight, That's about a mile away Flippy: Oh, Yeah, That's that place where the Construction is, I mean, there is no other place around here for a building like that Cuddles: Come on guys lets hurry, I believe this place is at the construction site next to Circus Circus, Let's run (Meanwhile) Yong Feng: You advance Petunia, here is your Clue Petunia: OMG!!! Thank You Pop: Petunia, You must hurry, I heard Everyone saying they're going to the Resort World construction site, Let's run (Meanwhile) Flaky: I see Speed E. Wolf, We got this in the bag Sniffles: We better hurry, Everyone's catching up to us Speed E. Wolf: Looks like we have people coming, But which team will come here first That team is . . . . . . . . . . . . Team Flippy Flippy: Yeah!!! I Win!!! Speed E. Wolf: Wait Flippy, I said you need ALL your members, before I can check you in!!! Flippy: WHAT!!!! Speed E. Wolf: Flaky's team is next, Do you have all your members?! Flaky: Yep, We have Me, Sniffles, Giggles, and......(gasp) WHERES NUTTY!!? Sniffles: That's weird, He was here a minute ago!! Speed E. Wolf: Well that means that Flaky's team won't win, On the other hand, Cuddles' Team wins, because he has all their members. Flippy: Cuddles, How did you keep all your members together Cuddles: It's called, "Don't leave your members around alone in Vegas just because they said Caesars Salad over and over." Flippy: You don't need to rub it in!!! (Petunia's Team sadly arrives Last) Petunia: Ohno, We lost!!! S.E.W: That's right, Which means that Flippy, Petunia, and Flaky are up for Elimination Like: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/0fnt6 Dislike: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/50nt7 Voting Ends: 3/13/15 Episode 19: 3/14 or 3/15 Flaky: It seems like we lost many members Flippy: Yeah, I wonder what happened to Lumpy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmott, Lifty, Shifty, Nutty, and Splendid (Meanwhile) Shifty: I'm going to the Excalibur, Anyone want to join Missing Contestants: Yeah!!! Category:Blog posts